Glypican-3 (GPC3) is a member of the glypican family, which are heparin sulfate proteoglycans linked to the cell surface through a glycosyl-phosphatidylinositol anchor. GPC3 has been shown to be highly expressed in over 70% of hepatocellular carcinoma biopsies, but not in adjacent nontumor tissue. Patients with GPC3-positive HCC have a significantly lower disease-free survival rate than patients with GPC3-negative HCC.
There is a need in the art for safe and effective agents that target GPC3 for the diagnosis and treatment of GPC3-associated conditions, such as cancer. The invention fulfills that need and provides other benefits.